What the Rules Say
by AngelYuuri
Summary: Everything in his life was already perfect…except for the fact that his love is engaged to someone and fighting for it doesn't seem easy either. How will Naruto deal with it? Especially in the world of royalties everything has a rule. SasuNaru.


**:** I was really planning on editing this story to make it more…I don't how to describe it…but in the end I get this result, it didn't change that much in my opinion though.

**Disclaimer:** I owned Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto gave them to me…in my dreams…

**Warnings:** AU, kinda OOC, shonen-ai…not much. A bit of SasuHina.

**Summary:** Everything in his life was already perfect…except for the fact that his love is engaged to someone and fighting for it doesn't seem easy either. How will Naruto deal with it? Especially in the world of royalties everything has a rule and dealing with it might be hard.

**-:-What the Rules Say…-:-**

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a poor, poor girl named Hinata… okay! She wasn't that poor… fine! She was rich! And though her father doesn't look like he cares for her that much, she is the heir to the Hyuuga clan so she was well taken care of. As time went by, she grew into a lovely, fine, young woman. She is very beautiful and kind, so gentle and feminine that everybody practically loves her! Despite the troubles she encountered during the past, she can now smile happily and bravely face the future simply because she never lost hope; she never gave up. In addition to that, her lover was beside her all the time.

"Hinata." She heard her lover call her attention as he neared the garden, their secret garden to be exact, where she spent time while waiting for him. The girl smiled shyly to the raven haired prince and made a move to rise but she unexpectedly tripped on the large roots of a nearby tree. She shut her eyes tightly and prepared for the painful ground to hit her but instead she felt a warm and comfortable chest, the familiar scent of mints and vanilla wafted to her nose.

Sasuke caught Hinata just in time before she hit the ground. "Be careful," he said affectionately, embracing her loosely. Yep! Uchiha Sasuke, the second prince of Fire Country. Their castle was situated here and it just so happens that the Hyuugas also reside here. Anyway, this prince is really something; he's a genius and got all the girls drooling over him, though in my opinion he is very anti-social and quite an SS class bastard.

The girl in his arms blushed in dark red. "I-I-I'm sorry," she said softly as she stood up straight. Hinata, extremely kind, a gentle demeanor with an understanding heart and Sasuke, the ice-prince with a big block of an dry ice for a heart, a ridiculous pair but they match. Hinata needs someone brave and strong while Sasuke needs someone gentle and kind. How did they get together?

One sparkling, starry night there was a celebration held at the Uchiha palace. Every royalty and significant person were invited so I was there… A 10 year old Sasuke was very bored, he was forced to keep on meeting all these adults whom he didn't know or even want to know. He found them very annoying, especially these girls who keep on pestering him. I saw him run to the balcony-probably to hide from them-where Hinata was looking at the night view of Konoha while waiting for the party to end.

_**-:Flashback:-**_

_**8 Years Ago**_

_Hinata was carefully counting the stars above the midnight sky. She was very concentrated in doing it so she didn't notice the raven haired boy who entered the large balcony silently until… she heard breathless pants behind her. She curiously looked at the tall, pale boy sitting on the floor, most probably tired from being chased._

'_This boy… He looks familiar… Black hair and fair skin…?' She observed him some more before she actually recognized him. '…He is Prince Sasuke!' She bowed to him politely before speaking. "Um…Pr-Prince Sa-Sasuke? Is there s-something wrong?" she spoke softly and hesitantly, afraid that he might not want to speak with her, but she tried all the same._

_The Uchiha finally looked at the girl a bit surprised that she didn't try to flirt with him, which was something that doesn't happen everyday. "No," he quickly answered indifferently while he stood up and dusted his clothes._

_The girl turned to the direction of the North Star in order to hide the frown on her face, she was obviously rejected. This person clearly doesn't want to talk to her. Maybe he hates her? 'Probably because I'm impolite, weak…?' She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the Uchiha tried to strike a conversation with her because he felt kind of guilty for being mean to the girl. She didn't even do anything to him…_

"_Hey! I asked you what you are doing here," Sasuke repeated rather annoyed that the dark haired girl in front ignored him, Hinata finally snapped out of her reverie after the third time._

"_Huh…? U-u-umm… I was c-c-counting the stars…" she nervously answered. She tried to avoid stuttering but to no avail._

_Sasuke also looked up the night sky, staring at the small twinkling stars before he asked curiously, "Why?"_

"_Eh? Because…" The short girl who had been trying her best to avoid eye contact with the prince looked at the onyx orbs with her wide, moonlit ones. Surprised that he asked such a question, but now that she thinks about it… Why indeed was she always looking at the stars? Always looking up…_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

_Finally, the girls found their prey…Prince Sasuke. They were about to cling to him and profess their undying love but suddenly, in a move that's quicker that lightning…ok, maybe not but… he instantly grabbed the pale girl's arm beside him then kissed her lightly on the cheek. Of course he knew that Hinata's not interested in him in that kind of way and that's exactly why…he did it. The girls sadly turned away, deflated and defeated._

_While Sasuke smirked arrogantly at the retreating fans, the Hyuuga could only stand there in shock, her cheeks scarlet, pale eyes wide open and lips trembling as if she wanted to scream, she suddenly burst. "H-h-how dare you?! Y-you can't kiss people just like that! Wh-what are you…!" she looked like she had more to say but didn't continue, she went in and got herself some cool drink. Even the raven was shocked; he didn't expect the girl to be that angry. He looked at the girl again, the blush on her face not fading away though she was frowning. Then he noticed that the girl wasn't that angry but rather embarrassed at his act._

_Heh… Now this is something interesting…_

_**-:End of Flashback:-**_

"Well, after that party, the Prince courted Hinata though she turned him down at first but Sasuke was very insistent, gradually she too fell in love slowly but surely with Sasuke. And…you know the rest! He proposed to her and they are getting married next month! Happily ever after!!!" The blond finished cheerfully with a smile. The children groaned at disappointment Onii-chan obviously won't tell the other details anymore, their little mischievous minds worked, they gave him their most adorable puppy eyes. Naruto could only raise a golden brow.

"Onii-chan, how do you know all these?" a brunette girl from behind asked curiously. He sighed wearily.

"I told you, I was there…" he explained yet again for the 1,546,793th time. Why do these kids ask him to tell them the story over and over again if they don't even listen?! He already looked liked an old grandmother by telling ancient stories like this-though it wasn't that old-… All of sudden the sound of the large bell ringing reached his ears. The great clock tower in the central town announced that it is already 12:00.

"Shit! I have lessons today with Iruka-sensei!" He immediately grabbed his bag and took off to the direction of his house but not before waving goodbye to the kids. He ran as fast as he could…he ran as if seven demons were chasing him… anything just to avoid Iruka-sensei from showering him with horrible lectures and assignments again! The last time he was late the teacher made him read all the books in the library as punishment and make a report on each one, he paled drastically at the memory. He's got to get there and fast!

While on the way, something black caught his eye in his curiousness he halted and slowly approached the black bundle partly covered by green leaves only to reveal that it was hair. And not just any ordinary hair, it was the hair of the almighty Prince Uchiha Sasuke. He was in a beautiful garden with his fiancée, a hint of contentment on his dark abyss eyes.

Secretly hidden, Naruto smiled though sadly, his love was unrequited… No, it was never meant to be returned in the first place, it was hopeless…

His friends are happy; he would never ruin their relationship because of his own selfish feelings. He carefully sauntered away to return home, his previous vigor gone… This time there was only one imaginary demon left that was quite prompt in chasing after him.

**o~o~0~o~o**

The man smiled greedily. He knew the king wouldn't refuse this offer. "What do you think?"

"Hmm…" The raven man looked at picture of blond teen and then nodded at the man beside him. This might be not such a bad idea… Actually if this works, he'll gain a lot from that Uzumaki child. "Tell my son to bring his fiancée. I'll announce this matter to them later." The man bowed respectfully before exiting, proceeding to do as his king says.

The kingdom would surely profit from this union.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey! Sasuke! Hinata!" Shikamaru held his head as a headache attacked him while Neji simply closed his lavender eyes and sighed, obviously because of his idiotic blond friend with a loud voice, who was wildly flailing his hands in the air to catch the attention of the raven couple, like a moron. Is this blond really a royalty?! 'Cause I've never seen one who acted like this!

Sure enough, he caught their attention. Normally you wouldn't because this hall was enormous and many are people are passing by especially tonight, but with Naruto-even though they're at the corner-catching attention is never impossible. Not only was he loud and acts out of place but he also has bright blond hair and overly bright orange clothes. In other words, he stands out too much, you have to be blind and deaf to not notice him.

"N-Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-niisan." Hinata excitedly walked and greeted the trio, with her soon-to-be-husband following behind. The shortest among the males grinned widely, while the other two ravens simply nodded. After a few minutes of exchanging pleasantries…and insults-courtesy of Naruto and Sasuke-they proceeded to the dining hall.

Heading to dinner, Naruto noticed the strong pale arms that wrapped around the shy girl's slim waist while walking. He smiled a bit, 'I'm so jealous of you…' His eyes adverted to the face of his best friend and saw that he was contented with the way his life is going. Truth to be told, he himself enjoys the presence of the Hyuuga girl… 'And that…that's why I want you two to be happy…'

The large doors opened to reveal an equally large room extensively designed with overly expensive marble, tapestries, flowers, furniture, and etcetera. They stepped in, not surprised at the least and sat on their respective chairs at the long and big table. Soon the chairs were filled, all were only waiting for the king. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura chatted inaudibly and the others stayed silent or slept, until the butler announced the arrival of the Uchiha king. Everyone silenced, and they all stood up bowing respectfully then waited for the king to sit on his respective chair before they all sat down.

**o~o~0~o~o**

The servants carefully placed the plates of desserts-so it wouldn't ruin the artful way it was arranged-in front of the diners. Just before they started to eat it, the king coughed lightly, indicating that he wanted to say something; he made sure he had their full attention before he stood up and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have to announce something to all of you. As you may all know, my son, prince Sasuke, is young but capable, this maybe too sudden but he is getting married in a few months." Soft murmurs were heard among the quests but it was obvious what the man was about to say, to those who know who the youngest Uchiha's fiancée is, at least. The raven that was currently the topic however remained impassive and silent; he knew where this was going. He told his father about marrying Hinata and he approved. The Hyuuga clan is one of the most respected clans in Fire, after all.

Fugaku cleared his throat a bit before continuing. "I'm very glad to accept his chosen significant other to the family… Uzumaki Naruto, son of Prince Namikaze Minato and Princess Uzumaki Kushina of Konoha." Loud gasps could be heard but nobody said anything…until…a hard slap on the table and the raven teen caught everyone's attention. They looked at him, shocked.

"I've never heard about this! Aren't you mistaken, father?! My chosen spouse is Hinata!!!" Sasuke said as calmly as he could but stressed Hinata's name in the end. He glared at his father. Naruto, wide eyed and mouth agape, was too shocked to say anything. Hinata was in the verge of tears while the others just held their breaths as they watch the scene take place.

"No, I'm not. Your future partner is Uzumaki-kun," the great Fugaku said in a flat but commanding voice. Hinata politely excused herself before running out of the castle, crying. Heavy silence filled the room till dinner ended. Everyone already left except for Sasuke who remained sitting on his chair like a stone and Naruto who shot sad and worried looks to the Uchiha.

The blond sadly looked at the crystal windows. It's raining already. "…I'm sorry…" he whispered so softly he himself wasn't sure if he heard it.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The study room's door slammed open yet the occupant didn't do anything. He simply glanced at the azure-eyed prince who dared disturb him then returned to reading. "Is there something you need from me, Prince Naruto?" his impassive face didn't look twice at the panting blond who looked like he ran a marathon, though he did run around the palace to find the place.

After catching his own breath, he bowed to the king and said with politeness unusually seen from him, "I apologize for disturbing you but I need to talk to you about the matter you announced yesterday. I'm sorry but I can't accept your decision. Prince Sasuke already has a fiancée before me; it's very unfair to them and me." The boy felt his heart wrench in pain at his own words but didn't take them back. He was determined to bring his friends together even if it meant his happiness.

'Just like Sasuke always says, I'm so stupid, I'm throwing my one and possibly only chance to be together with Sasuke!' he tightly shut his eyes and shook his head then focused at the matter at hand. This isn't the time for selfishness; his friends' marriage is at grave danger! 'I'd do anything for him not to hate me!'

"Why?" was the short reply he received. There was a minute of silence but the man wasn't finished. "Why? Do you want the Hyuuga to marry him? Do you not also love my son?" Naruto was about to say something but the raven didn't let him interfere. "I am not blind. I know you love my son as well. Why do you insist on their marriage?" he calmly drawled as if it was a practiced speech. Naruto was wide-eyed in shock but quickly recovered.

"What do you gain from this? You as king should know very well that your son needs heirs to continue the family linage. If you don't, how will you rule the kingdom? I'm afraid you've made the wrong decision, your majesty, Hinata-san is a much more suitable wife for your son and they also love each other." His voice quivered for a second but quickly regained. Pleading but determined blue-eyes met cold onyx ones, they continued to discuss the matter unaware of the prince spectator behind the closed door.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"There is nothing that could be done." The man had enough of this but the prince was very persistent. He had given millions of reasons to continue this marriage but the blond seemed to always have the alternatives. "The declaration has been made-"

"But-" the blond cut in ready to state something but the annoyed raven didn't let him finish.

"You are dismissed!" with restrained anger, the king pointed to the door.

"Yes, your majesty…" he bowed dutifully before leaving the room, dejected. Naruto let out a heavy sigh before retreating to his room. However, he was blocked by the furious raven figure he collided with and was surprised to find the other glaring down at him. "Wh-What's your problem, bastard?!" he asked uncertainly. No surprise that Sasuke would be scowling at everyone no-stop after what happened yesterday. No sane person would be pleased when his precious fiancée would be replaced with a dumb obnoxious blond boy!

'He doesn't have to glare at me so hard! It's not like I decided it!!!' Naruto thought as he frowned.

The pale man shot a dirtier look, the atmosphere became terribly heavier. "You didn't need to do that. I'll marry you but once I find a way out of this, we'll get an annulment," he said through gritted teeth before departing, leaving the blond with his heart squeezing excruciatingly.

'It hurts…Sasuke. Why should I fall in love with such a heartless block of ice?!' he angry stomped his foot on his way back to his room. "Hmph! I don't see what Hinata sees in him! Such a jerk!" he screamed.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"That dumb dobe! Being all self-sacrificing again! Doesn't he know that I also care about his feelings?! I love you but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned for him! Damn it! Is he a martyr or something?!" Sasuke was creating a maelstrom around the room while narrating what he heard in his father's study, his sweet Hinata listening while trying to calm him down. He was creating chaos in the room! And who would clean this up?

"Naruto-kun is also worried about you. I'm sure that is the reason why he sacrifices for us. He loves us, especially you." She smiled brightly at him, he finally quieted down.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke dropped on the chair near to him, miserably brooding. He's at a loss of what to do from this point on. Everything seems to be so complicated, like a complex puzzle not even a genius could solve.

"D-d-don't be, it's not y-your fault." The lilac-eyed girl tried to comfort him, her mild voice stuttering a bit because of her anxiousness about their difficult situation. The ebony teen seeing this also attempted to support her.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered softly while embracing her loosely. She returned it with her own. They stayed like that a long time. Not a single sound escaped from the two.

'Naruto-kun…'

**o~o~0~o~o**

5 Months had passed after Prince Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto's wedding took place in the palace. Everything was at peace again as if nothing happened. Aside from a few new arrangements, Naruto was still being his loud rambunctious self, Hinata is still mellow and temperate, and him gloomily brooding.

Even though he is now married, he didn't separate with his ex-fiancée. He and his spouse were still nothing beyond best friends-and rivals-. Like I said, nothing happened. Everything remained unchanged as if the entire ruckus didn't occur except for the fact that he and his optimistic blond friend are officially wedded to each other.

Yet the onyx-eyed with matching raven-hair teen pathetically brooded, stagnantly sitting on his divan. It was early in the morning and it was normal for Sasuke to mope at this hour, if he is awake, that is. However, this morning was far from normal, 100% out of ordinary, because the issue he was brooding about is our blond enigma. Now usually this was not abnormal but as I said, this time it's different.

It's about his sapphire orbed wife. Yes! His Husband-Wife! He was starting to notice small trivial things about him… How he looked magnificently stunning in his traditional kimonos whenever they needed to be present at some boring party or gathering, how provoking he looked in whatever garments-baggy or fitted-he wore, how delectable he looked in every movement he makes, how pleasant he smelled like white peaches and almonds, how seducing he looked when he's all disheveled, how caring and gentle yet strong and tough he was at the same time. 'Naruto's so bright and pretty...' He dazedly looked at the glass table before him. They were little things alright!

But the thing here is… in other words, the main point is that… he was starting to have some kind of weird affection towards the blond, and it was different from before… in a really weird way… What did his marriage with Naruto do to him?! Maybe he was contaminated with some absurd kind of disease! Because aside from that, he was getting these strange urges…! Naruto's stupidness must be very contagious!

"Morning…" the blond dressed in overly large, powder blue-with prints-pajamas emerged from his bedroom yawning all the way to the couch next to where his husband was sitting, still half asleep. Speaking of the angel… and a cute one at that. "Have you already asked the servant to cook breakfast?" the petite teen asked groggily, rubbing his ultramarine eyes to remove his drowsiness, in an adorable manner too.

"Not yet," he dead-panned. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, without even glancing beside him. He knew that Naruto resumed sleeping. How? He would have heard some kind of complaint instead of a soft snore and a sweet face. He tenderly slid the blond onto his arm, careful not to wake him up, and carried him to his bedroom and laid him on the large saffron bed. The dobe's room was unexpectedly not orange but was rather a mix of citrines, hazels and creams, though there are lots of neon orange things in here…

"Hnn…I need…for…go…later…" the semiconscious blond mumbled just barely before Sasuke disappeared. "…Sasuke…"

**0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto, now completely awake, seeing no one was around except the servants, he dressed in his usual orange attire, headed to town and beamed at the familiar faces he came across. He often goes here so he has become acquainted with the townspeople. He took a left turn and walked the street he'd been recently since he got married. He stopped at the gate of a fairly decent house then…

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN!" the blond cheerfully called out in a very, very, very… loud, earsplitting voice. There was a moment of quietness before a crash like something large broke, sounds of angry footsteps was heard then… silence… The huge gate opened in a flash and before Naruto could even blink he was already kissing the ground, his head sporting a new enormous red bump.

"DON'T YELL SO LOUD IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE! DAMN IT!!! DO YOU WANT ME KILL YOU, HUH?!" Sakura glared daggers at the crouched figure and trudged to it, ready to pulverize the idiotic blond. Naruto trembled with fear and his teeth clattered while sprouting some explanation, one that would save his ass.

"Ah… um… Sa-Sakura-chan, l-l-let's calm d-down… uh… you see… let's not get too violent, ah-ha ha ha… I-I… was… you know…" The raspberry haired girl didn't falter. She cracked her knuckles, getting closer and closer to him. "… I-I… uh… I'll b-b-buy you a g-g-g-gift!" The footsteps stopped. Phew! That was close! He definitely didn't want to be a dissected frog when Sakura's over with him!!!

"You better!" she huffed. She fixed her rumpled appearance from all the rage earlier and went back to being a charming lady. "So what do I owe you this pleasant surprise visit, Prince Naruto?" she smiled brightly while the blond was horrified. Seriously, this girl is the most violent and impatient person he had ever seen, not to mention her puzzling mood swings. "Huh?! Did you say something?!" she fisted his front shirt harshly and her emerald eyes gleamed once again.

"No! I didn't say anything!" Naruto said in haste merely a second before the girl's fist connected with his face.

"Good! Now let's talk inside the house." She smiled again and forcefully dragged the blond by his collar into her house.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"… It's the best one could think of, I mean, it's a secret wedding so it's not one of the best but I'm pretty sure after we find a way, they'll get an official marriage," the blond finished. He sipped… er… slurped his red tea and got himself another rice cracker from the porcelain plate on the low traditional wooden table.

"Are you serious?!" Sakura smashed her fist on the table, a faint crack was heard but she didn't mind. The thing here is that this moronic blond is trying to kill himself with his own kindheartedness and he's rather happy to do it!!!

"Un! I think Sasuke and Hinata would be happy." With a grin he gobbled up the half-eaten cracker dangling from his mouth. Ew! Would a normal person do that? Let alone a prince? The crackers were pretty big too; normally it won't fit inside the mouth whole… or half. The pink girl gawked in shock on both his words… and action. Naruto filled his cup with more warm tea.

"I think so too but… how about you?" Jade eyes looked worriedly at her friend who already started to sip… slurp his tea once again. The electric blue eyes blinked twice before they narrowed in a painful wide grin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked dumbly.

"Don't play stupid!" Sakura reprimanded, and then also drank the rapidly cooling tea. She always needs gallons of it when she's with the blond.

Naruto settled the fragile cup and sighed lightly in a relaxed manner. "I'm not entirely sure… I mean if they're happy, I'm happy too. I've never thought about what's after that or what would happen to me…" he said regrettably but cheered again in a snap. "… Hm… maybe I'll get a cute girl and remarry?" he suggestively winked at her but…

"Idiot!"… A soft thump on a head was his reply…

"Ehehehe…" He scratched his head lightly… Bashfully but shocked, Sakura went easy on him! But what surprised him the most is when she hugged him tightly… He gave a small understanding smile and patted her back in reassurance. "I'm okay, seriously Sakura-chan…" Her hold tightened slightly, specks of salty tears peeking at the corner of her tightly shut eyes.

'There's no way he would be okay, there is no such person! He's so stupidly in love that he undoubtedly gave every ounce of it to Sasuke-kun! He probably won't be able to live much less to love again! Remarry! What a joke!' She's been friends with Naruto for a long time, even longer than anyone else and she knows that he's been deeply in love with the fire prince ever since they were twelve and will continue on eternally! The idiot…

They stayed like that for a few peaceful minutes trying to comfort each other understandingly until Sakura released him, wiping her unshed tears before anyone else could see and gave him a bright grin.

"Oh! I just remembered! Isn't there a dinner party at the palace today? Let's go buy a new dress!" She excitedly exited the manor and dragged her blond friend down the shops. Good way to relieve stress, eh?

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura glanced at the stores selling the finest and most beautiful clothes. They entered a well-known shop and approached the woman adjusting the mannequin wearing a chiffon pink dress. She scrutinized and inquired about it. After all, she also needs a dress and this one's just perfect for the dinner party.

Their conversation continued but it was drowned out by Naruto's musings. He gazed at the fruits stall from the opposite side. He could see the younger version of himself buying oranges from the irritable vendor. 'I remember this was where I first met Sasuke… hmm… 'Met' is not the exact word for it because we already saw each other in formal parties… maybe talk perhaps? Whatever, my point is…Why the hell am I talking to myself in the first place?!'

_**-:Flashback:-**_

_**7 Years Ago**_

_A blond boy, 11 years of age, clumsily tried to balance his brown paper bag of oranges while picking up the fallen one which was quite hard considering how it heavy the fruits are. If he wasn't careful, the others might spill out too. "Argh! Iruka-sensei's going to pay for giving me such a task… I thought I was a prince? Shit…" he grumbled angrily. After a few more colorful curses, he successfully picked up the horrendous orange. He got ready to cheer when…_

_He accidentally bumped into a boy…of his age, tall, pale alabaster skin, inky black hair and onyx eyes… That boy?! "Eh?! I'm sorry." The blasted round orange once again decided to roll out of his bag once again. 'Grr! I swear this thing is gonna get it once I get home!' He gave it a menacing death glare._

"_Hn, watch where you're going, dobe." The dark-haired prince replied tauntingly. He also recognized this boy but he would've never expected to see him in here-I mean he must be someone significant to have been invited in those parties-, then again he wasn't the one to talk…normally you wouldn't see princes personally go down here to do their shopping for dinner… normally…_

_Naruto was about to pick up the little orange devil when he realized belatedly what the boy just said. "What?! I'm not a dobe!" he screeched indignantly-very manly, really-, he wanted to throw the oranges he was carrying but gave up on the idea; the poor oranges will be bruised. _

"_Would you prefer usuratonkachi?" Sasuke smugly countered. This one's a real idiot… and cute. He vaguely heard the blond's reply and continued the rest of his journey but not before sneaking a little glance at the stupid moron sticking out his tongue at his back. 'I believe Kakashi said something about me having a blond study mate starting tomorrow…?'_

_Tomorrow's lessons are going to be fun…_

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

_The next day, Naruto and his teacher, Iruka went to the palace, which was the real purpose of coming here. Naruto was supposed to learn in Konoha but his father heard about the advanced training in Fire Country-and wanted what is best for him-so he made some arrangements so that he could study here with the King's youngest son, Prince Uchiha Sasuke._

_The mahogany door, elegantly carved, unlocked to reveal a large study filled with study equipments a student would ever need. Naruto's new teacher, with weird white hair, weird mask, weird—is that porn he's reading?! And his new study mate, black hair and eyes…his eyes widened._

"_Y-y-you're the p-prince?! You've got to be kidding me!!! I don't want to study with this bastard!!!" He angrily pointed at the boy imbibing tea looking at him evenly with an expressionless face, not surprised in the least. "He is dumb and stupid and a bastard!"_

"_Hn, I, too can't believe they allowed a dobe like you to study with Me," he smirked as the tan boy's face instantly became crimson in anger._

"_WHAT?! How dare you, you asshole?!"_

_And that was the beginning of his long studying and bickering years with Sasuke…_

_**-:End of Flashback:-**_

Night came, by this time majority of the guests had arrived; they busied themselves socializing with the other visitors, chatting about various things varying from business to the taste of the numerous cuisines being served. Sasuke sipped his cocktail silently-boredly-standing there disregarding everyone…

Suddenly the sophisticated room stilled when the prince's wife finally arrived, his own spouse as stunned and gaping as the guests were at the sight. Sakura was clad in an off-shoulder, light raspberry dress, the skirt's hem was uneven on her shins, and her long strawberry hair tied in a half-bun. Her beauty was quite a vision, however, she was outshined by Naruto beside her, garbed in a somewhat girly light peach kimono, its lower part more fanned out than normal, the inner layer and ribbon obi-longer than usual-was sable in color and its hem touched his knees, a silvery spiral like pattern on its left side and sleeves, his golden hair marginally tamed and framed his face perfectly, and a small blush adorning his chubby cheeks.

"You're awfully lovely tonight--" a fairly brave young man dared to speak to him but…

"So, I already emerged in this mortifying attire, can I change now? I look like shit," he exasperatedly looked at the girl beside him. She gave an irritated expression and a whack-on-the-head as a reply. "Fine, fine…" He flailed his arms in defeat. He didn't need another beating…

Whoa! He's incredibly pretty in one second and the next… he shouldn't have opened his pretty little mouth… The man who tried to talk to him withdrew not only because of the unexpectedly crude attitude but also because of the dark deadly aura trained at him, which would most likely kill him in the most painful way.

Shortly, the whole room was busy again. They continued their halted conversation with each other. Sasuke, who had an impulsive urge to be near the blond, was obstructed by the sea of people. Then he felt a light pat of his shoulder, he scowled at the offender but immediately stopped when he saw who it was. Wearing a sleeveless, floor-sweeper, buttery yellow gown, Hinata smiled. She looked rather attractive but Sasuke can't help but think that his wife was far more beautiful.

The raven glimpsed again at the spot where Naruto was but he wasn't there anymore, he mentally shrugged. "Sasuke-kun…? I-I…um…I want to…?" She was blushing madly but managed not to faint. He gave a nod and danced with her, his mind still revolving around the blond.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cobalt blue eyes stared at the dancing figures of his two raven friends: Sasuke and Hinata. He felt very pissed yet wretched at the sight. Why does this infuriate him? The fact that they looked good together, that they love each other… Does he really love Sasuke that much?!

"Ah! This is all annoying me!" He irritatedly exited the room and walked towards the spacious garden outside… He stood by the large tree illuminated lightly by the full moon. "But the fact that I'm bothered by this is annoying me all the more..." he snorted frustratedly then simply settled to marvel at the serene night sky.

'The moon… always reminds me of him, so beautiful and perfect, always shining in the dark… though he's still a cold bastard,' he giggled at the thought then… a shiver ran up his spine… He noticed that…"WAH!!! Just now I sounded like a love-sick fangirl! Shit! This is so disgusting!!!" He slumped tiredly and released a heavy sigh.

_I want to have you for myself…_

_I love you but…_

All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew and dark silhouettes surrounded him. A strong blow on his stomach rendered him immobile for a moment but he was able to recover and land a hard punch on the face of one of the delinquents. But it wasn't enough, a choking cloth covered his nose and mouth and Naruto's body collapsed.

"This brat's not bad…" The beefy man rubbed his face where the blond punched him.

"Come on!" another man hissed… Naruto could vaguely remember being brought to an isolated warehouse…

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Oh? Prince Sasuke, you've come to retrieve your lovely wife?" an over-weighted man sitting on an old wooden hair mocked daringly not even a fazed by the raven's intense glare. "You brought the money?"

"Where. Is. He?" He ignored the questions and gnashed his pearly white teeth in anger. How dare this fat ass kidnap his Naruto and bring him in this stinky granary! He didn't deserve such treatment! Kakashi was instantaneously behind the man holding a kunai next to his neck.

"If you don't tell us now I'm afraid you'll have to die," he whispered lowly with murderous intent. The man hardly flinched when a paper thin cut appeared on his neck.

"Fine," the man grunted and led the pair into one of the more secluded rooms. 'These kids will get killed anyway,' he confidently thought, unbeknownst to him that there were skilled soldiers hiding outside, ready to execute them once they had saved the blond prince. Soon enough, they reached the chamber; its yellow green walls were falling apart and much dirtier than the previous rooms. There sat three other men. They appear to be quite skilled but Sasuke didn't even spare a glance at them. He was looking for his wife.

Rage filled inky-black eyes at the scene; Naruto was lying on the cold dirty floor, his clothes torn with blood stains all over, bruises and cuts littered on his body, a particularly large wound on his stomach, his left leg and right arm are still bleeding, his skin was pale and he looked very fragile. Dull blue eyes stared at him. Blood red filled his vision and before he knew it, he had already killed the men, their gruesome torn-apart bodies lying around.

"If I knew this would happen, I shouldn't have brought the other soldiers," Kakashi sighed with regret. It was a huge trouble to bring fighters here and they aren't actually needed? He dragged the petrified fat man-who was the only one left-out and gave him to the interrogator.

**0o0o0o0o0**

In his bed lay Naruto, still unconscious. The doctor said he would recover but Sasuke wasn't comforted by that, he wanted… needed Naruto to wake! To smile! To be loud and sunny! To be a dobe again! The sight of the blond in such a fragile state scared him!

This big bed, his slightly pale skin, bandage covered wounds, unconscious body, those lifeless blue eyes…frightens him the most.

He has been sleeping for almost a week and… "Sasuke-kun?" the prince was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Hinata entering the bedchamber. "Sasuke-kun, how is Naruto-kun?" she asked softly as she neared the four-poster bed and gave a worried once-over at the sleeping blond. The raven prince didn't respond, his onyx orbs only focused on Naruto's face, now sporting new whisker-like scars on his chubby cheeks.

"Um…Sasuke-kun, a-actually I came here to t-tell you s-something…" She paused to calm herself and made sure she caught the raven's attention before continuing. "…Even though you're wedded to Naruto-kun…you…we still continued seeing each other because we loved each other. But now I realized that you… your affection you feel for me is similar to a… friend or sibling and I see you in that way too, but…" Her snowy eyes flicked to Naruto once again. She took a deep breath and flashed a small fond smile. "… but for Naruto-kun… it's different, you look at him in a different way… I know…" When she was finished, she left as silently as she came giving the boy a few minutes to think.

Sasuke ran his hand through his ebony locks, frustrated. Things are getting more and more complicated. Everything's just… confusing. What Hinata just said, is it true? Did he really feel that way for Naruto? What about Hinata? What is he going to do? Thousand of questions filled his mind and he contemplated each one…

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's high-pitched voice interrupted his reverie again-why is everybody good in sneaking up on him?!-She stood next to Sasuke and gently placed her pale hand over Naruto's forehead then carefully retracted it after a while. She handed a white envelope to the raven sitting beside the black silk bed where Naruto was lying. Sasuke gave it a questioning glance before taking it and opening the letter. "…It's an agreement arranged by Naruto so you and Hinata-chan can get married secretly. You better leave now, don't worry I'll look after of Naruto," the strawberry-haired girl explained with a smile, though a tint of sadness-for Naruto-laced her tone, but Sasuke froze. He didn't move from his spot, once again lost in thought.

'Marry? Hinata? Shouldn't I be happy? Why do I feel that I don't want this? I already proposed to Hinata before… but now, why do I feel so uncertain? Why am I hesitating?' The thought of the Hyuuga heir married to him didn't appease him anymore, what happened? He thought about it again and again but no answer came to him until he noticed Sakura take a seat across the bed ruffling Naruto's golden locks.

Jealousy and possessiveness bubbled inside him… 'Don't touch him! He's mine!' His brain told him. He recognized the same feelings appear when Shikamaru and Neji are too close to his wife or when he always went to Sakura's home or… his eyes widened at the realization. "I-I l-love him…" he said. His voice barely above a whisper but the girl across him caught it.

"D-Did you just…?" She was also wide-eyed, a smile slowly forming on her lips. Sasuke nodded, also dumbfounded by what he just said, but it felt right. "Then you won't need this anymore, right?" She was instantly beside him waving the envelope. The raven gave another nod, then before he knew it, the girl was outside the door, grinning merrily, saying something about telling the priest the marriage is cancelled or planning for tonight's outfit for the uke or something along those lines…

She tore the letter…

**o~o~0~o~o**

**After 3 Hours…**

"Is your menopause kicking in again or what?!" The deafening loud voices inside this room are going to destroy his eardrums!!! Naruto, still alive and now kicking is currently squabbling with the blonde busty doctor at the moment.

"Oi brat! You wanna stay in here for a few months more?" Tsunade threateningly asked, ready to pulverize this enigmatic blond prince. Must every blond or blonde be so loud?! That Ino and Temari girl were also loudmouthed, weren't they?

"Uh… um… sorry?" Naruto grinned fretfully but it was too late… Regrets are always in the end…

"Bye brats! You better behave yourself before I kick your asses!" She waved goodbye and left with a contended smirk on her face at the slight fear evident on the teens faces. She especially left Naruto with an extra black eye, three bumps on the head, and some scratches… Frightening gifts…

"Hmph! Do doctors in here have to be so freaking violent?!" he grumbled, crossing his arms irritatedly with a huff.

"You deserved it, idiot," the raven grunted.

"Bastard!" Naruto snapped back.

"Hn." The blond didn't reply anymore. Instead, he reached for the glass of water on the wooden table but Sasuke beat him to it. Naruto took it gratefully and gulped it all in an instant. All that shouting is bound to make you thirsty too. Naruto poured some more water and drank it, this time a bit slower.

And out of the blue… "I love you," Sasuke bluntly confessed. Then the next thing he knew, he was drenched in water that the blond kindly sprayed from his mouth. Blue-eyes widened a fraction and mouth hung open.

"Y-y-you're jo--" a blush immediately rose to Naruto's cheeks and he tried his hardest not to stutter but to no avail.

"I'm not joking." Sasuke cut in, his face impassive as ever as he wiped himself, but there was seriousness in his eyes and tone. Love and ardor were also evident.

"Hey! H-how did you know what I was going to say?!" Naruto annoyedly asked, and a cute pout placed on his lips.

"It was obvious, dobe." The raven smirked and leaned over; kissing chastely the pink plump lips, not letting whatever retort the blond was going to say escape.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BASTARD!!!!!" Naruto's tanned face is now as red as garnet, he had quickly crawl away as far as possible. He now wanted to die out of embarrassment and he might, considering how much blood is concentrated on his face right now. He covered his mouth with his hands, his vision circling from the heat of his own blush.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him, he just broke up with Hinata but…

After a short while, out of nowhere, the blond threw the pillows around him straight at Sasuke's face. His eyes tightly closed, preventing the tears of frustration to leak from his brilliant blue eyes. The raven blocked the furious assault of plush pillows and firmly held the blond's wrists in his pale hands when he got the chance. He effectively stopped the attacks. He worriedly looked at him only to see tears flowing down his eyes. He was on the verge of asking what was wrong but Naruto struggled more before shouting.

"I get irritated when you're with Hinata-chan or other people! All I think about is you! I lose control and… I don't know what I'm doing! Th-this is the worst… I-I've become the type of person I hate the most because I met you! You bastard! You better not be fooling around with me because… because… I-I really do love you too…" He heaved a heavy sigh and wiped his tears, almost ready to cry again at the silence of the raven teen… Maybe he was just really joking?

The corners of Sasuke's pale pink lips twitched in a small smile… He sat down on the luxurious bed and embraced Naruto, kissing the top his golden mane. "I wasn't joking, I don't know how to, I love you…too" he whispered softly in his ear.

_Being away from Sasuke, letting him marry Hinata and let them have a happy ending is the right thing to do but if being away from Sasuke is the right thing to do then I want to do the wrong thing._

_-Naruto_

**-:-The End-:-**

**~AngelYuuri**

**A/N:** This is my longest one-shot ever! REVIEW!!! Last time I posted this it wasn't popular so I tried to edit it anyway! Azirahl edits my stories BTW. She said it was okay so whatever! Please also take a look at my other one-shots, I'm planning to write a long one but assignments are getting in the way…I know this is not my best despite it's length…sigh…but I tried by best…Ah! I don't know what I'm saying anymore!


End file.
